


The Beeping

by planetundersiege



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, Hell, Hickeys, I SHIP THIS SO MUCH, Mild Sexual Content, Naked Cuddling, Oneshot, Sleeping Together, Swearing, alarm clock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: An alarm wakes Vaggie and Charlie during their day off.





	The Beeping

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

Vaggie groaned as the sound of the alarm pierced through her ears, causing her to wake up. She slowly opened her eye, seeing the red light stream through the window, which wasn’t surprising, since hell always was red. Not that it made waking up any better, so she just turned around in bed, seeing Charlie face right next to hers, in her in bed, the silky sheets draped over her pale naked body, that had such a contrast as it was pressed against Vaggie’s gray one. Vaggie’s head was resting on her shoulder, her arms around her chest.

Charlie blinked a few times, baring her fangs as she yawned and then turned off the alarm. To do so, she had to sit up on bed, sheets falling off her, exposing her bare chest filled with countless of tender marks still in various states of healing.

“Morning Vaggie.”

Any normal lover would have answered with a good morning, but not when you were, as said before, in hell.

“Why the fuck did you set an alarm? It’s our one fucking day off the entire week.”

Charlie just stared at Vaggie for a split second, before she threw her phone into the wall and groaned as she fell back into bed.

“Damn it, I knew I was forgetting something.”

“Well, no shit Sherlock. Also, you’ll probably need another phone. Angel can hook you up with one tomorrow.”

“Do I wanna know where it comes from?”

“Probably not. But it’s a phone. But shouldn’t the princess of hell already have like 50?”

Charlie laughed.

“I wish. I get to run a hotel but I only have one phone.”

“Well, it’s hell after all. A place to punish sinners, and I guess my punishment was your alarm waking me up when I could’ve slept in for once. You should be glad I love you.”

Vaggie leaned closer, and pressed a quick peck onto Charlie’s red cheek, causing the demon to blush for a split second, as it turned into a smile, which made Vaggie feel like her heart actually started to beat for a split second.

“And you shall be glad that I can’t resist your smile Charlie.”

“Is that so? Then how about I make up for waking you up then?”

Vaggie felt a shiver run through her as she felt Charlie’s sharp nails touch her bare back, and the two women leaned in for a long, deep kiss, lost in their own world. As they parted, Vaggie just smirked, already imaging placing a trail of kisses on Charlie’s stomach, and feeling Charlie’s hands all over her own body. Just the two of them, alone for a few hours.

“That’d be nice. You first, you really owe me one for waking me up.”

“My pleasure.”

“Don’t you mean, _mine?_ ”


End file.
